Nap Time
by BigTimeMegan98
Summary: James is sleep-deprived and very cranky. So the guys decide to put him down for a nap, which isn't the easiest. But, with a little rocking and mindless conversation with Kendall, James falls asleep easily. Kames. Tiny bit of Kucy friendship if you squint. One-Shot.


**Another Kames! Yay for fluffiness! If there's any spelling mistakes or something doesn't quiet fit together well, let me know because I'm editing this thing at 2:46am and I'm pretty tired. **

**and if you haven't guessed, I love childish/baby James. yes. I really do. **

**Thank you all for reading though :) Reviews make me happy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I'm a 15 year old girl, I don't even own a car.**

* * *

Out of the 9 teenagers in Lucy's apartment, only 8 were smiling and laughing. In the small room, sat Kendall, Logan, Carlos, Lucy, Camille, Jennifer, Jennifer, Jennifer and a _very_ cranky James. The brunette was smushed in between blonde Jennifer and Carlos with his brow furred, his arms crossed across his chest with a small pout visible on his lips and his eyes fixed on the television in front of him.

"What's wrong with pretty boy over there?" Lucy asked Kendall, with a mix of amusement and annoyance in her voice.

"Yeah, he didn't really sleep last night. He was up all night tossing and turning and whining." Kendall responded, peering over at the sleep-deprived boy.

"And you didn't do anything about it? Didn't comfort him?" Camille asked with a glare on her face.

"I warmed up some milk for him and he cried it out, but, I guess it didn't work." Logan explained.

"Hey, James?" Lucy asked the cranky one.

"What." James glared her way, dark circles surrounding his eyes.

Lucy raised her eyebrows at the tone. "Uh, do you want anything to eat, or something?"

"No." He snapped back.

"We know exactly what he needs." Logan and Kendall said in sync.

"He needs a nap." Carlos chimed in, keeping quiet so James couldn't hear.

"A nap?" asked curly haired Jennifer.

"Making James take a nap solves so many things." Kendall replied.

"C'mon James, we're gonna go back to the apartment now." Logan said as he stood up, Kendall and Carlos doing the same.

"Why?" James said, making no attempt to move from his spot on the couch.

"Because you're extremely crabby and need a nap. Now get up, and let's go." Kendall said, taking James' hand in his own.

"I don't wanna." James pouted even more.

"Well you're gonna. Want me to carry you?"

James' facial features softened and he looked up at Kendall and nodded, now looking overtired and upset.

Kendall smiled back down at him when the younger boy raised out his arms to wrap them around Kendall's neck. Kendall bent down and allowed him to do so, while he slipped one of his own hands under James and the other around his back and hoisted him up. James wrapped his legs around Kendall's waist rested his head on Kendall's shoulder while Kendall rested him on his hip.

"C'mon buddy, lets get you to bed." Carlos said from behind Kendall, pushing James' bangs out of his face.

Kendall, Logan and Carlos said their goodbyes and the girls wished James and goodnight. When the boys arrived in 2J, Logan instructed orders right away.

"Carlos, go set James' bed. Kendall, change him into his pyjamas and wash his face over a little. I'll make you some warm milk, okay James?"

James just nodded, and all three boys went to work. Kendall grabbed a pair of James' green plaid pyjama pants and black muscle shirt and took them into the bathroom with James still in his arms. Kendall sat him on the counter top and wet a facecloth and wiped it over James' face.

"Feel good?" Kendall asks.

"Yeah, thanks Kendall."

"No problem, Jamie. Now, stand up and raise your arms." Kendall instructed. James did as he was told and Kendall removed the shirt from his body. Next the oldest boy unbuckled James' belt and slid off his pants. James stepped out of the pants at his feet and Kendall slid on new ones, along with the T-shirt. Once the task was completed, James held out his arms again, expecting Kendall to carry him to bed.

"Uh-uh" Kendall shook his head. "I know you're tired Jamie, but you can walk from here to the bedroom."

James just pouted and put on his best puppy dog eyes. "Pleaseeee Kendall!"

Kendall couldn't help but give in. "Fine." He said, scooping up the younger boy again and bringing him out to their bedroom. He then lid James down on his bed and tucked him in when Logan brought in the milk.

"Here Jamie." Logan said, handing James the cup and helping him into a sitting position. "This should help you fall asleep.

James brought the cup to his lips and after a few minutes of drinking the soothing liquid, he handed the empty cup to Logan. "Thanks."

"Now, I'm going to take my turn and see if I can get him asleep, and if my methods don't work, then you guys are going to try. Now go." Kendall and Carlos left on Logan's orders, and Logan sat down on the side of James' bed. "Feeling sleepy?"

"I don't know. I feel restless and warm, and just...weird." James sigh and turned on his side.

"Did the milk help? Do you want more?" Logan ran a hand through the well-kept hair.

"Yeah. Can you make more?"

"I can. But you can only have one more glass full okay? Don't want you wetting the bed tonight." Logan laughed, pleased that the milk was helping a bit. "I'll be right back," James nodded and Logan got up and left.

Once the raven-haired boy was gone, a certain tall, emerald-green eyed boy appeared.

"Hey," he said softly.

"Hey." mumbled James.

"Whatcha doing?" The blonde asked with a grin as he shut the door and walked over to James, sitting down on the bed.

James just looked up at him helplessly, his eyes begging Kendall for help. Kendall understood this, and pulled down the blind in the small window, coaxing the room in darkness. For a second, he almost forgot about James' fear of the dark, until he heard said boy gasp and stop breathing, so Kendall switched on his nightlight for him, which resulted in a sigh of relief.

"Sorry Jamie, I almost forgot you're scared of the dark." Said Kendall as he slipped under the blankets with James, wrapping him up in his arms and rubbing the younger boys back soothingly.

"Why do I have to take a nap?" Asked James, but it was muffled due to his face being pressed against Kendall's chest.

"Because you're really cranky and seem on the verge of tears every time we look at you. You were up all night last night, and didn't get any sleep, which isn't good for you at all. So now you've got to take a nap so you wont kill us...and to catch up on your sleep." Kendall continued to run his fingertips along James' back with one hand, and stoke his hair with the other.

"Was I making you and the others mad?"

"No, no. Just concerned. Are you feeling tired now?"

"I was tired all day." James said, sighing.

Kendall pressed a soothing kiss to his head. "Why didn't you say anything at Lucy's or before we left? We could have put you down for a nap and went on over or waited until you woke up to go over."

"I don't know, I was mad. Really mad."

"I'm surprised, you didn't even cry all day like the boys and myself expected you too." Said Kendall, as he rested his chin on James' head, and slowly started to rock him.

James yawned against his chest, raising his fist and clinging onto Kendall's shirt. "I wanted to cry, I really did. But, Lucy is still sorta new. I wouldn't want to scare her out of the Palm-Woods with one of my fits so soon. I don't think she would be able to handle it."

Kendall laughed softly. "You're too sweet." When his reply was silence, Kendall looked down to see James' eyelids drooping, his breathing becoming more steady and his mouth was open slightly for breathing access.

"Goodnight, baby James." He placed one more kiss to James' head, before he heard the sound of the doorknob clicking open and Lucy appeared in the doorway.

"Did you get him asleep?" She whispered.

Kendall nodded his head and looked down at the now sleeping James cuddled next to him. When he turned his head to look back at Lucy, he found her not at the doorway, but hovering over the both of them to get a better look at James.

"He actually looks pretty cute when he's asleep." She said softly, with a smile present on her face. "So are you going to come out and join everyone else in the living room, or are you gonna nap with him?"

"Well, I don't really have much of a choice." He said, gesturing with his head towards James' fist, tightly clutching a handful of his shirt. "I probably wont sleep though, he's starting to snore now." he added, quietly laughing at the soft snores coming from the younger boys lips.

Lucy laughed a little too. "He's sweet. Well goodnight to James, and have fun laying down with him I guess," she said, making her way towards the door.

"It's not that difficult, he loves to cuddle. And he's like a cuddly teddy bear." Kendall said, smiling as he pulled James in even closer to him.

Lucy smiled as well. "He _still_ uses a nightlight?" she asked, just noticing the small Mickey-Moused shaped light plugged into the wall across the room.

"Yeah, he's scared of the dark."

"I see. Well come out whenever you can, we're waiting on the couch." She said as she started to close the door. "See you later Kendall." she added quickly before the door softly clicked shut, and Kendall nuzzled his face into James' sweet-smelling hair and closed his eyes.


End file.
